Jasper Sitwell (Earth-11584)
History "The 21st century took away your right to privacy. You surrender it every day when you turn on your computer or snap a picture with your phone. HYDRA just took advantage of the situation." 'Jasper Sitwell '(born Jasper Sanchez) was born in 1979 in Mexico City, but quickly immigrated to the United States illegally by the time he was 2 years old. His family was among those granted amnesty by the actions of President Ronald Reagan in 1986, and he officially earned his American citizenship before the age of 18. By 1999, he had been accepted to SHIELD training academy where he was a classmate of both Clint Barton and Barbara Morse, graduating with both of them. Sitwell's first assignment was attached to SHIELD director Wolfgang von Strucker. It is unknown if it was at this time that Strucker recruited Sitwell to HYDRA, though Strucker did use Sitwell to try and keep an eye on Barton and their prisoner the Black Widow. Sitwell failed in this endeavor, but continued to be a valuable asset to SHIELD. At some point though, he did in fact defect to HYDRA, becoming a double agent and feeding them information from within the hierarchy of the spy organization. It is estimated that at one point, he was among the highest ranking HYDRA agents within SHIELD. Sitwell was present for many of the events in the leadup to the Battle of New York. He was present for Thor's initial arrival in Tucumcari New Mexico, the recovery and defrosting of Capt Steve Rogers from Arctic Ice, and conducted the initiial interrogation of Loki after his capture in Stuggart. In all that time, Sitwell never hinted at his true allegiance. Eventually however, he was asked by Alexander Pierce to be the point man on Project Insight, a long term goal of HYDRA which was to be the kickstart for their new world order. Sitwell was present on the Lumerian Star, which was launching the satellites that would be the backbone of Project Insight. However, the ship was comandeered by mercenaries led by Georges Batroc. This led to the STRIKE team led by Captain America to free the hostages, including Sitwell, and also led to the Black Widow gaining control of incriminating information. To cover up their tracks, HYDRA initiated an unsuccessful hit of SHIELD director Nick Fury. Sitwell was placed in charge of tracking down Rogers and Romanoff following their escape from the Triskellion, and eventually did capture them, attempting to sway them to the side of HYDRA. However, Sitwell himself was captured by SHIELD Agents Maria Hill and Barbara Morse. Fearing for his life, Sitwell did what he usually did and turned coat again, testifying against his former HYDRA bosses and unveiling several of HYDRA's secrets within SHIELD, which helped lead to the downfall of Project Insight. Sitwell was still incarcerated, but with a lesser sentence. As of the Sakarran incident, Sitwell remains incarcerated. Powers & Abilities * SHIELD training: As a graduate of the training Academy of SHIELD, Sitwell possesses enhanced marksmanship, interrogation skills, survivability and deceptive tactics. While he is clearly inferior to spies of the caliber of Black Widow or even Hawkeye, Sitwell was able to conceal his true allegiance to HYDRA for a number of years prior to the incidents surrounding Project Insight. Weaknesses Sitwell possesses no special abilities that would make him any less susceptible to injury than an ordinary human being. Also, his loyalty can be called into question, as when confronted with a lifetime prison term, Sitwell was able to trade his knowledge concerning HYDRA for a lesser penalty. Film Details Jasper Sitwell appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases, he is portrayed by actor Maximiliano Hernandez. * Black Widow (2010) * Thor (2011) * Captain America: The First Agenger (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:SHIELD members Category:Bad Characters